Ysorna the Nightmare
With the creation of the Emerald Dream came the creation of another powerful force, Nightmare, as it calls itself, is the afformentioned force. Nightmare has slept within the Emerald Dream for years and slowly gained its ability to be "self-aware". Seeing its realm Nightmare overjoyed in roaming it and exploring its limitless beauty and awe of the wonders of Nature, however the "Dream" soon ended for Nightmare as it began to lose grip of its sanity; Nightmare became a violent and twisted abomination of nature's might and wonder. The druids and Green Dragonflight saw Nightmare as a danger to themselves and the perfection of the dream and so encthralled the being and erected a barrier about a set portion of the Emerald Dream which they all agreed to not set foot within, they named this zone the Nightmare's Domain. For many years Nightmare roamed its area meeting barrier after barrier encasing it; soon after realizing its plight, Nightmare realized its true potential, manifesting objects and life from sheer thought alone and creating its Domain into a hellish creation, taking pieces of fear, pleasure, rage, and joy and twisting it into an enigmatic compilation of itself. Meanwhile in reality two dragons met for the first time, a Green and a Twilight. The Green Dragon was none other than Ysorna Dreamhunter and the Twilight, Eris Sangwine; Eris had by passed Ysorna's forces near Telaar in Nagrand and had effectively snuck upon the unaware Ysorna and knocked her unconcious, as well, Eris proceeded to drain the great dragon and then to implant a seed of corruption. This seed, though how Eris managed to attain it, holds a portion of Nightmare's being within itself and by using this seed Eris had effectively given Nightmare a portal out of the Emerald Dream. The seed implanted had caused Ysorna to fall pray to sleep and to enter the Emerald Dream against her own will, there she found the being known as Nightmare, and there she was easily possessed by Nightmare's influence. Gaining this new servant under her control, Nightmare reveled in the experience of seeing reality through Ysorna's eyes, but that was not enough to sate her, she needed more. Nightmare continued on her scheme, inspired by Eris, to take control over as many dragons as she could so as to truly exist outside of the dream. Nightmare, through the use of Ysorna, had enlisted the aid of a Black Dragon named Manick. Nightmare implanted a portion of herself within Manick as well after he was taken to a portal to enter the Emerald Dream and realized the evil being's plot. Using Manick, Nightmare began to devise a plan to take grip of another Dragon named Nymunie. Nymunie, whose draconic herritage was unkown to the guild of dragons, was intelligent and would provide Nightmare with more ideas on ways to take control of her prey. Nymunie, however being the clever and wise dragon that she was, made a deal with Nightmare that she would allow Nightmare to gain control of her so long as Nightmare agreed to her conditions. Intrigued, Nightmare heard out her conditions, they are as follows: Gain control of five dragons, one from each flight or two from the same flight to equal one. Nightmare was to teach Nymunie how to use the powers of the Emerald Dream and of the Nightmare's Domain. These conditions were agreed to and Nightmare set off in pursuit of another black dragon to gain control over, a black dragon who went by the name of Neshie. Neshie was known to be fragile emotionally and in constant pursuit of her sisters in order to help them, Nightmare mistook this strength as a flaw and proceeded to craft her plans. Shortly after the events within the Caverns of Time and Old Snarl's Demise, Nightmare sees the Black Dragon Neshie and devises a way to take control of her. Nightmare created a world within her domain designed to push Neshie over the cliff of insanity and into her poised talons, however this was an unsuccessful plot as Neshie had grown to become stronger than she was anticipated as earlier, most likely an occurance after seeing her parents die again during her latest mission into the Caverns of Time. Nightmare nonetheless continued on her wrathful pursuit to capture more dragons, her next primary target the noble and honorable Nether Dragon Calemvir, whose prowess and body were perfectly made as a lethal weapon. ((More added in as time progresses))